Love is in the air
by Panda.exe
Summary: Some yaoi and cute fluff one shots I made for this fandom.
1. Mo x Maccoy

_Mo x Maccoy **[Rated T]**_

''Why I stopped using my computer? Its great!'' The blonde teen was in a computer desk and typing on the keyboards with shiny stars in his blue eyes. He read a funny insult on the internet and chuckles. ''Hahaha! I'm gonna use that insult to those Glitterati, I can imagine their faces...'' He smirks and go to search reviews in Dance Central.

''Four stars only? It should have been five stars! We we're so cool'' Maccoy said as he click the link to read the review.

He obviously didn't read all of it but he only read the last paragraph.

 _''Dance Central is great fun, it gets you moving, and it's absolutely perfect for parties. Although it's disappointing to see so few features and unlocks included, the actual song selection, dance routines, and the accuracy of the Kinect implementation is what makes Dance Central worth a look. Dancing is one of my favorite things besides video games, and Dance Central combines those two pastimes beautifully.''_

''Wow those IGN people are really serious about our game. They must be professionals on their job'' Maccoy said as he close the review on IGN page and goes to Google.

''Let's see what I can see here...'' He thinks what to search. ''Oh I know!'' He types his name and hit enter then he click images.

''I'm so smokin hot!'' He laugh as he scroll down and saw a drawing of him and Mo. ''What we have here?'' He click on the image and his cheeks turns to pink fastly when he see the image. ''T-The fuck is this?'' He muttered nervously the image was Mo and him kissing.

''This ain't right! Why would da internet do that?'' Maccoy ask to himself this and gasp quietly. ''Unless the internet know that I have feeling for Mo... Oh crap!'' He panic and blushes madly.

''What do I do?! Mo will totally see this on the internet! Can I delete this?'' He look for a setting to delete the image sadly there wasn't.

The blonde panic more and screams. ''Ah!''

''Yo blondie your ok there?'' Mo walks in Maccoy's room.

Maccoy widened his blue eyes and covered the computer screen with his hands. ''Y-Yeah Mo i'm ok!'' He said sounding cheerful like he always was.

Mo raise a eyebrow. ''You sure?'' He didn't believe the blonde he knew Maccoy was hiding something behind him.

Maccoy nodded nervously hoping Mo will go away.

''I don't believe you let me see'' Mo said walking closer to him.

The blonde start to sweat and protect the computer. ''Nu!'' Maccoy was gonna close the page but Mo pushes him.

This might be the end of his friendship with Mo. ''Please don't look at it Mo...'' He beg and blushes.

The chocolate skin man look at the page and blinks his brown eyes seeing the image. ''Is this was been bothering you?''

''Nu but I think it bothers you...'' He whispers.

Mo look at Maccoy and then looks at the computer screen. ''...'' Maccoy didn't want to know what his crush was gonna say to him.

He heard Mo laugh suddenly. ''Why yo laughing?''

''Cuz yo freak out about this, This is normal Maccoy. Fans do that all the time no need to worry'' Mo said.

''But I though da internet know that I have a crush on you'' The blonde realize what he said and put his hand on his mouth.

Mo looks at Maccoy surprise he did notice that Maccoy have been blushing around him lately but he didn't know it was because he have a crush on him. Believe it or not, Mo did like Maccoy not because he was lonely it was his cuteness that got Mo attention. The blonde was terrified he didn't want to stop being friend with him. ''...Mo?''

Mo looks at Maccoy and smile. ''No need to worry I love you too''

Maccoy widened his eyes. ''Y-You do?''

''I have loved you since we dance battle '' Mo said and stretched his hand wanting Maccoy to hold his hand.

Maccoy blushes and holds his hand. ''Now whut?'' The blonde ask. Mo kisses his nose and smile. ''Lets go to a cafe' He winks.

The blonde blushes and smile. ''Hehehe!''

 _Maybe love was in the air anyway._

* * *

PandaLuver14: I'm sorry if this sounded stupid, cliche or boring to you I wanted to make this because this game bring me a lot of memories back then when I used to have this game. Anyway you guys can request me some yaoi pairings if you wish to read more one shots made by me. I imagine Maccoy acting like a child. :3

If you wondering if I can write yaoi lemon: Yes I can... _Huehuehue..._


	2. Bodie x Glitch

_Bodie x Glitch **[Rated T]**_

Glitch was strolling in the streets playing a app on his Iphone. It was surprising that he didn't bumped to anyone while he was walking. ''Ugh... I can't pass this level!'' He whines it was normal for a teen like him to complain a game in these days.

He was gonna complain more but the laughter cut him off, He glares at the beach figuring it out who was laughing loud.

''Oh no its _him_...'' Glitch said looking at the lifeguard Bodie laughing with his best friend Emilia.

''Shit I never knew I was at the beach!'' Glitch though worry.

He been having strange feeling in his stomach every time he see Bodie and wants to avoid it. The young teen didn't know if the feeling was because he was nervous or was he in love. Glitch don't know if he should stay or escape from the lifeguard but he decide to escape acting like he didn't see Bodie or Emilia.

He walk to the exit staring down at his Iphone.

''Hey Glitch!'' Bodie yelled and Emilia waves hi.

He froze and looks at Bodie. ''Oh his good...'' Glitch though and smile. ''Heeey Bodie...''

''I didn't know you liked the beach dude! I though you always liked those huh... What is it call again?'' Bodie said scratching his blonde hair.

Glitch sigh and didn't make eye contact to him. ''Video games Bodie video games...'' He been hearing that question millions time from him.

Emilia sigh. ''Sorry if my friend here is bothering you with those questions, We wanted you to hang out with us for a while'' She said.

''I wasn't bothering him Emilia!'' Bodie whines and feels embarrassed. She rolled her eyes and looks at Glitch.

''Ummm...'' Glitch wasn't sure how to answer he didn't want to disappoint them. ''Yeah lets hang out!''

 _''Yay...''_ Bodie whispers to himself and clap. ''Alrighty then!'' The blonde winks at Emilia giving her a message to let him spend time with Glitch. She look at her phone. ''Oh look at that! Aubrey text me to go um, shopping with her! I guess I have to leave you guys _alone_ too bad I guess I can't spend time with you Glitch'' Emilia said.

Glitch blinks his eyes. ''But don't worry Glitch Bodie here can spend time with you'' She continue to said and winks at Bodie.

''Bye guys!'' Emilia waves bye and run off. ''Or should I say love birds...'' She mumbles and giggle leaving the beach.

''Well I guess it jus' you and me Glitch'' Bodie said. ''Yeah Glitch and Bodie time!'' Glitch said but he was nervous a little and the feeling was coming back again in his stomach. ''Dammit...'' He though. ''Glitch you're ok?'' Bodie ask.

The young teen snap out of it and look at the blonde. ''Yeah i'm ok... How about we sit in the sand and chill out?'' Glitch said.

Bodie think and a smirk appeared in his lip. ''Thats not a bad idea though'' Glitch notice the smirk but he ignore it.

''Let sit here!'' Bodie sit down behind him there was a tree from the beach to covered him from the sun he didn't want to get too tan. ''Ok'' Glitch nodded and sit next to the blonde.

They been staring at the ocean for a couple of minute. ''So Glitch do you like the beach?'' Bodie ask awkward.

''Yeah man its...'' Glitch was looking for that word. ''Relaxing yeah that''

Bodie smirk again. ''Is it relaxing for ya if someone kiss your neck Glitch?'' The blonde have started to make his move.

''W-What?'' Glitch widened his green eyes his heart was starting to race. _''I_ _said is it relaxing for ya if someone kiss your neck Glitchy?''_ Bodie made a attractive voice that made Glitch blush and avoid eye contact. The young teen didn't know how to answer the questions he gulp and said. ''Y-Yeah? Maybe? I-I don't know...'' He muttered and shake his head.

Bodie attack Glitch neck by kissing it. ''B-Bodie?!''

 _''Shhh... Just relax G...''_ Bodie whispers and kiss him more. ''B-Bodie...'' Glitch blushes and breath deeper.

The young teen was feeling great or what Bodie said it was ''relaxing''.

For 5 minutes Bodie let go of him and smirk. ''How do you feel now?'' The blonde ask. ''It felt... Very r-relaxing...'' Glitch blushes. _''Will you like it even more if I kiss you on the lips Glitchy?''_ Bodie said. ''That voice again...'' Glitch though and stay in silence.

''I'll kiss ya anyway like it or not'' Glitch was gonna said something but Bodie cut him off by kissing him.

The blonde stop kissing and look at those green emerald eyes. ''Do you love that?'' He ask.

Glitch couldn't stop blushing. ''Of course I will love that. I-I love you'' He admit and cover his face not wanting to see Bodie.

The blonde grab his hand to make Glitch face him. ''Why hiding? Theres nothing to be afraid of Glitch'' Bodie said. The young teen sigh and look at those blue eyes. ''I hate you so much...'' Glitch cross his arm. ''Wait w-why?!'' The blonde ask getting worry.

''Cuz you made me love you...'' Glitch said.

Bodie sigh happily and smile. ''I love ya too'' He hug him. ''Just to let you know I wasn't blushing or anything...'' Glitch said. ''Yeah sure!'' Bodie said sarcastically and laugh.

''I wasn't!'' Glitch said pushing him off.

Bodie glare at Glitch. ''Ok fine... I was blushing...'' The young teen finally admit and smirk. ''Yay!'' Bodie said hugging him again.

* * *

PandaLuver14: Thanks for the request MkayKay sorry if you don't like it or something. If you wondering why I always say sorry to you guys its because people don't have the same opinion about my writing style so yeah. I think Glitch fits as a Tsundere character I think it make him even cuter! And Bodie well... He would have done the same if you were alone with him just saiying :3 I see you later bye bye!


	3. Angel x Oblio

_Angel x Oblio_ _ **[Rated T]**_

''Angel i'm going to get a shower wait here please'' Oblio grab the towel and walk away.

''He want me to stay here while he takes a shower? That doesn't sound fun. I at least have to do something here!'' Angel sigh. ''Esperar es tan aburrido...'' He mumbles and sit down on the sofa. The most craziest idea came to the latin's head he grins evilly and stand up. ''This might get me killed but I don't care...''

He walk toward the bathroom door and put his ear on the door. ''His still taking a shower...'' Angel chuckles and check if the door is unlock.

He chuckles more as he open the door slowly and walks in. ''Hola Oblio~''

''A-Angel get out!'' Oblio covered himself with the curtains and looks at Angel.

''No way mi amigo i'm staying here until you get out' The latin sit on the toilet. ''I'm not your amigo after this...'' Oblio mimics Angel accent.

''Why you gotta be so rude?'' Angel ask.

''Angel you sneak in here without telling me!'' Oblio said. ''So?''

''So?! You can't just enter someone bathroom while they are taking a shower you pervert...'' The blue haired one said grabbing his clothes to dress behind the curtains. ''This is not me being a pervert! Well maybe... But the reason I sneak in here because I like you!''

He pulled the curtains away and looks at Angel. ''You like me?''

''Of course I do that's why i'm here...'' The latin said and crosses arm.

He blinks his eyes and smile blushing. ''Angel when you gotta stop being irresistible?'' Angel looks at Oblio and chuckle.

 _''Cuando tu me quieras...''_ Angel said. ''You promise me we're going to play Dance Central'' He continue to said and Oblio nodded. ''Pues dale que te voy dar una pela en este juego!'' Angel said and run to the room.

Oblio laugh quietly and follow.

After they were done playing Dance Central it was time for Angel to go home until Oblio wanted to ask a queston. ''Angel?'' Oblio call. ''Whats wrong?''

''Do you mean it what you said in the bathroom?'' He ask.

Angel kisses Oblio cheeks and nodded. ''Si, Have a good day Oblio!'' With that the latin walk away leaving a blushing Oblio.

 _''I never knew that Angel can be so romantic...''_ Oblio mumbles and smile.

* * *

PandaLuver14: I know it a short one I was in a hurry making this. At first it was hard for me to make Angel personality in this because he wasn't my favorite but thanks to Dance Central Wikipedia and me being a Puerto Rican I did Angel great! If you think that this isn't Angel you know I try. Oblio was easy. :P

Esperar es tan aburrido: Waiting is so boring

Hola: Hi

Mi amigo: My friend

Cuando tu me quieras: When you want me

Pues dale que te voy dar una pela en este juego: Then let's go i'm gonna beat you in this game

Si: Yes

 _Translated by me_


	4. Mo x Glitch

_Mo x Glitch_ _ **[Rated T]**_

Mo was finally home Glitch made him go to the store to buy him his favorite ice cream. ''I can't believe he made his own mentor to go the store to buy some shitty ice cream while I was watching the freakin news! Who does that?!'' He though and walks in his home.

''You bring the ice cream I wanted Mo?'' Glitch said.

''Yes I did Glitch now leave me the heck alone'' Mo said as he sit down on the sofa.

The teen grab the ice cream and looks at the flavor. ''This isn't what I want!'' He said and trow the ice cream away.

Mo pick the ice cream that he threw on the floor. ''You said go get some ice cream **here** the ice cream you want Glitch'' He said and put the ice cream at Glitch's lap. ''Mo I want chocolate not vanilla'' He said.

''Too bad i'm yo mentor and you will accept the ice cream like it or not, it cost money you know'' Mo was also surprise about Glitch attitude he didn't know where he got that from.

He heard Glitch sigh. ''Why can't I have my favorite ice cream?''

Mo was almost gonna explode of anger but he calms down. ''Ain't I your favorite ice cream?'' Mo ask and smirk.

Glitch raise a eyebrow and glares at Mo. ''You don't taste like ice cream''

''I do. Taste my cheeks'' Mo said chuckling.

Glitch look at Mo and lick his right cheek. ''What the hell man?!'' Mo push Glitch off of him. ''B-But you said that I should lick your cheeks'' The teen mumbles and blushes. ''I was joking!'' Mo said getting rid of the saliva with his towel.

''Well Mo y-you did taste good...'' The young teen scratch his hair and mumbles.

Mo snickers and smirks. ''Wow G!~''

''S-Shut up you baka!'' Glitch cross his arm. ''What the heck is a baka?'' Mo raise a eyebrow.

''Baka means in Japanese that you're a idiot!'' Mo gasp softly. ''Well you're a nerd who call his own phone Steve!''

''Leave Steve out of this you asshole!''

''Me asshole? You're short HA!''

''Son of a bitch!''

''Asian shit!''

''Racist mother fucker!''

''I love you bitch!''

''...'' Glitch blinks his eyes and blushes. ''W-What?'' He finally said. ''You heard me'' Mo smirk he knew he can make Glitch shut up by saying it. ''You love me?'' Glitch ask. ''Yep'' Mo nodded.

''Psh! Any prove of that?'' Glitch rolled his eyes and looks away.

Mo grab his chin and kiss him. ''That's the prove Glitch'' Suddenly Glitch slap him. ''Ouch! What was that for?!'' Mo yelled and rub his cheek. ''For being a idiot I love'' The young teen smirk and hugs him. Mo blinks his eyes and hug him back. ''I love you Glitch''

''I love you too Momo~'' Glitch said. ''Is that a new nickname for me?'' Mo looks at him. ''Yeah! Oh I forget to do this'' Glitch grab the ice cream and put ice cream in Mo cheek. ''Uhhh what are you doing?''

''This'' Glitch lick Mo cheeks. ''Oh crap, hahaha!'' Mo chuckles. ''Now you taste better!'' Glitch said and grins

* * *

PandaLuver14: I'm so sorry for not updating I didn't have internet but I have now. I don't know if I made this couple even cuter but I think I did hehehe! I love to imagine Glitch saying baka. :3


	5. Rasa x Kerith

_Rasa x Kerith_ **[Rated K]**

''Come on Rasa just have one cupcake!'' Kerith said and pouted. He cooked some cupcakes for Rasa but he reject the cupcakes.

''Thanks Kerith but I don't want to eat it right now'' Rasa said and continue to do his job. ''You don't like cupcakes?'' Kerith ask and looks at his cupcakes. ''I promise I didn't put any poison on it!'' Kerith whines. ''Fine I'll eat your cupcakes if you shut up about it!'' Rasa said.

Kerith grins and give Rasa a cupcake.

''Right...'' Rasa said as he look at the cupcake. The cupcake was a shape of a heart color of pink. He sigh and eat the cupcake.

''So how does it taste?'' Kerith ask with glowing star in his eyes.

Rasa shrugs and smile a little. ''It taste good''

Kerith giggles and put another cupcake in his table. ''Now try this one!''

Rasa raise a eyebrow. ''Kerith I already try your cupcakes. Leave me alone...''' Kerith uses puppy eyes on him. ''Ok but this will be the last cupcake I eat'' Rasa said and Kerith nodded.

Rasa eat the second cupcake and smile. ''Yummy, now get out so I can do my job'' He said and smirks.

''Do you know the secret ingredient?'' Kerith ask. ''No...'' Rasa said. ''Its love''

''What?'' Rasa raise a eyebrow.

''I made those cupcake with love~'' Kerith said and blushes.

Rasa blinks his eyes not knowing what to say. ''Oh... T-That's cute Kerith''

Kerith giggles and blushes. ''Thanks for the cupcakes Kerith it was nice'' Rasa said and smile.

''You made my heart explode with that smile of yours~'' Kerith blushes and walks away. ''Oh Kerith you getting weirder every day. That what I love about you'' Rasa said.


	6. Oblio x Bodie

_Oblio x Bodie **[Rated K]**_

Oblio is in a slumber party at Bodie's house alone with him.

It was fun for them to watch a comedy movie which Bodie love a lot on the other hand Oblio wanted a scary movie but to make the blonde happy he let him watch a movie he wants.

Bodie loud laugh interrupt Oblio thoughs. ''Hahaha! Isn't this funny Oblio?~''

Oblio looks at him and make a fake laugh. ''Yes it is'' Bodie smile it always made him somehow happy how the blonde smile.

''Awww... Is over'' Bodie frown as he sees his tv. ''Oh well time for a story!''

Bodie look at his little box he smile seeing his favorite book but he realize he was the only one who was having fun and not Oblio. He though that both of them were having fun after he heard Oblio's fake laugh he was sure Oblio was faking it just for the blonde to have fun.

''Hey Oblio how about you pick a book?'' Bodie said and smile.

''What I want?'' Oblio ask. ''Yeah Oblio whatever you want~'' Bodie said.

Oblio looks at the little box and smirks. ''We're gonna read a horror story''

Bodie widened his eyes and gulps. ''O-Oh...'' Oblio looks at the blonde scared face. ''Are you scared by this?'' He ask. ''What? No! I-It just a story nothing bad is gonna happen to me'' Bodie said and Oblio rolled eyes.

It was so obvious that the blonde was scared but just to make this slumber party more fun he will read it.

In the middle of the story Bodie was either shaking or squealing in fear in some parts of the story. ''...And when the three kids open the door'' Oblio looks at Bodie and smirks.

''Do you know what happened to them Bodie?'' He ask.

''N-No...'' Bodie mumbles and hugs the pillow.

Oblio crawl closer to the blonde. ''They...'' Bodie gulps. Oblio shakes Bodie body violently to scare the poor blonde out. **''They die!''** Bodie scream and hide under his blanket.

The blue haired teen feel bad about scaring the poor Bodie.

''Bodie?'' Oblio call. ''N-No more please Oblio!'' Bodie said and it breaks Oblio heart hearing him like this, he never meant to traumatized him that way. It was just a stupid tease of his but this seen to gone too far.

Oblio sigh and pokes him. ''Bodie I won't scare you anymore'' He said. ''Y-You won't?'' Bodie peek a little looking at Oblio. ''No I won't I promise'' He said and smile. ''Good, wait I-I mean that wasn't scary at all I was just huh... Looking for my sunglasses yeah!'' Bodie said making a excuse to get away from what he did. ''Then why you say ''no more please?'' Oblio block him there and Bodie sigh. ''Fine I gonna admit. The story scares me every freaky time, go ahead laugh I know you want to...'' Bodie looks down and crosses arm.

''I won't laugh at you... I felt bad for doing that so I am sorry'' Oblio said and hugs Bodie.

Bodie blushes and blinks. ''Really you f-feel bad?''

''Of course I feel bad after I scare you. I don't want to see you in that state'' Oblio said. ''Oh... If you like me then why you always say that you hate everyone?'' Bodie ask.

Oblio think and smile. ''I do said that but I don't hate you'' Bodie blinks his eyes ''Y-You don't?'' He ask. ''No'' Oblio shake his head. ''So... We can hug now?'' Bodie said and grins.

The blue haired teen raise a eyebrow and smile. ''Yes we can''

The blonde hugs him. ''Yay...'' Bodie whispers and Oblio blushes. ''Eh...''

* * *

PandaLuver14: A kuudere Oblio confirm maybe? Nah~


End file.
